


Magia

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, comedia, no puedo estar un día sin molestar a Shizuo xD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un inseguro Shizuo debe conseguir dinero rápido y la mejor manera que tiene a mano es un tanto bochornosa para él…<br/>(Izuo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que esta historia iba a ser originalmente el Drabble 11 de Drabbles para llevar pero pensé que sería un desperdicio dejarla como una historia tan corta y al final intenté escribirla, volviéndose así una cosa más crack de lo que ya era XD.

¿Estás seguro de esto, Shinra…? – Un hombre rubio hablaba por una cabina telefónica completamente dudoso de lo que le estaba diciendo la persona llamada Shinra.

¿Por qué tantas dudas? Me pediste alguna cosa que pudiera darte dinero rápido. No es algo muy difícil. ¿Sabes? – Respondió Shinra con un suspiro, su novia lo estaba apurando con la mirada sin saber que el asunto que lo mantenía ocupado era concerniente a Shizuo. Para ser exactos, esta conversación era algo que debían mantener Shizuo y él como un secreto de Celty.

Sí, pero… No sé si me sienta cómodo con esto. ¿Has venido alguna vez? ¿Sabes cómo es…? – Dijo el hombre no muy seguro. Y pensar que el día anterior le parecía algo muy sencillo, pero al llegar a la clínica su seguridad se esfumó como los pétalos de un diente de león frente al viento.

Celty, cariño. Solo será un momento, es un paciente molesto. – Shinra pidió permiso para ir a hablar en privado en el balcón.

Está bien, pero apresúrate. El concierto de Ruri-chan empieza en una hora y nosotros aún estamos aquí. – La hermosa irlandesa puso un límite silencioso en lo que podía tardarse en hablar con este “paciente”.

Awww, te vez tan linda cuando estás disimuladamente molesta~. – Shinra tomó una foto rápida con la cámara digital que tenía preparada para llevar al gran evento.

¡Date prisa! – Celty estaba por golpearlo si no se movía de una vez.

Está bien. Está bien… - El hombre de lentes cerró la puerta del balcón y regresó su atención a la persona con quien había estado hablando antes.

Bien, Shizuo-kun… Dime exactamente cuál es el problema. No es como si no pudieras agarrar una revista de mujeres mayores y hacer lo tuyo. Biológicamente es algo sencillo y no veo porque deba ser un impedimento. Te pagarán bien por el producto que saques de todo esto. – Manifestó Shinra apoyándose del balcón para hablar con aburrimiento.

¿Problema dices…? Pues la persona que se supone que me atiende es una mujer mayor. Es vergonzoso. – Shizuo dijo completamente rojo.

Ah, ya veo… Ese es el problema. Te diré algo entonces. Piensa que esto es de vida o muerte para ti, aunque la verdad no es como si no fuera así. Si no consigues el dinero dentro de dos días, tu casero tirará todas tus cosas a la calle y no tendrás donde vivir. De paso, cómo eres completamente testarudo para pedirle cosas a tu familia, ni siquiera hablarás con Kasuka o tus padres y decidirás vivir debajo de un puente al final. Así que si no quieres que todo eso pase, es mejor que hagas esto porque no tienes otra opción. – Explicó Shinra de manera sencilla.

Ok, ok, ok… Entiendo. La vergüenza y todo lo demás, no tiene cabida aquí. – Sentenció Shizuo a si mismo con bochorno. Era como decía Shinra, él no tenía ninguna otra opción, la manera más fácil para conseguir dinero era esa. No podía creer que hubiera estado una hora entera mirando desde afuera de la clínica de una manera que bien podría ser perturbadora para quien la detectara.

Me alegra que lo entiendas. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a un concierto. Haz trabajar esa mano por tu futuro jajajajajaja. – Bromeó el de lentes.

Shinra. Cuando te vea, te mataré. – Informó Shizuo antes de colgar.

Solo era una broma… - El joven guardó su celular y volvió a la sala en donde su novia ahora lo miraba interrogante.

No me estás engañando. ¿Verdad? – Celty estaba un poco maliciosa, era extraño que Shinra sonriera en una conversación con un paciente a menos que fuera alguien familiar para él.

¡Me cortaría un brazo antes de hacer tal cosa! – Shinra expresó dramáticamente.

Ok… Andando. – La chica de cabello marrón claro prefirió ignorar la declaración gore de Shinra para caminar hacia la puerta con ansiedad. Había esperado meses por este concierto y no había forma de que se lo perdiera.

~8u8~

Ahora que Shizuo había sido puesto nuevamente en el carril de la realidad, él debía ejecutar su labor en aquella clínica que le provocaba bastante bochorno. Desde su posición podía leer el gran cartel de “Clínica de donación de esperma” que le hacía sentirse nuevamente avergonzado.  

Recuerda que te quedarás sin casa si no haces esto, Shizuo. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras pasaba por las puertas automáticas. Shizuo caminó con decisión hasta la recepción en donde la mujer, que podía decirse que pasaba los treinta años, lo saludó amablemente aunque notaba algo extraño en ella.

Quizás era idea suya…

Buenas tardes. ¿E-En qué puedo ayudarlo? – La mujer preguntó tartamudeando un poco en el proceso.

Y-Yo… P-Pues… Vengo a d-donar. Ya sabe… Eso… - Shizuo sentía que hablaba como un idiota, pero no lo podía evitar.

A-Ah, ya veo… Puede esperar en esos sillones de allá mientras llena estas formas. Lo llamaré en un rato. – Ella le dio unos papeles y bolígrafo para que fuera adelantando el trámite.

Est-Está bien… Jaja… - Él tomó los papeles y se fue lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Trabajar en el Sushi Ruso le parecía ahora menos problemático, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía echarse para atrás.

~8u8~

Izaya-san… - La mujer que se había encargado de atender a Shizuo fue directamente a la oficina del personal para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

¿Qué pasa…? Pareciera que hubieras visto algo aterrador. – Contestó el hombre llamado Izaya quien leía una revista mientras esperaba que pasara su hora de descanso.

¡El hombre que te dije que daba miedo entró al local! ¡Me da mucho temor atenderlo…! – Dijo la mujer asustada, no sabía a quién más podía pedirle ayuda ya que solo estaban ellos dos de turno. Además de que su hora de salida estaba muy cerca y no podía perder el tiempo tratando con un tipo raro cuando debía llegar a su casa con prontitud.

¿El que decías que parecía un acosador? ¡Qué miedo! – Izaya sonrió al ver la expresión de su compañera.

Izaya-san… Por favor, encárgate tú de la entrevista… - Le pidió ella.

Ok, pero tendrás que traerme sushi mañana~. – Izaya exigió a cambio.

¡Todo el sushi que quieras, pero sálvame de esto! – Manifestó ella suplicante.

~8u8~

“Veamos qué tan aterrador es este sujeto.” – Izaya caminó de lo más tranquilo hacia la parte frontal de la clínica en donde vio a un rubio que revisaba lo que había escrito en sus papeles.

Disculpe. ¿Es usted el donante? – El pelinegro pudo ver que esa palabra erizaba al rubio como si se tratara de un gato asustado. Esto quería decir que era la primera vez que Shizuo venía a un sitio como este, lo cual le indicaba que esto podía ser interesante.

S-Si… - Respondió Shizuo.

Pase a la oficina para proceder con la entrevista inicial entonces. – Izaya le indicó con la mano que le siguiera por el intrincado pasillo.

~8u8~

Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿No? 26 años eh... – Izaya leía las formas con curiosidad.

Exacto… - Contestó Shizuo un poco más aliviado, si la entrevista era llevada por otro hombre al menos podía sentirse menos incómodo.

¿Tienes alguna una enfermedad de transmisión sexual o alguna enfermedad genética de la que tengas conocimiento? – Siguió el interrogatorio con preguntas aún más personales.

Ninguna de las dos. En mi familia nadie sufre de algún problema genético. – El rubio hizo memoria pero no podía recordar que su madre le hubiera dicho algo de lo segundo. Y obviamente de la primera cosa no había nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Y por qué decidió convertirse en donante? – Interrogó Izaya mirando fijamente a Shizuo.

¿Por qué…? – Shizuo había decidido no llenar ese espacio en la forma, porque él no creía poder dar una buena razón que no fuera por problemas de dinero.

¿Shizuo-san? ¿Pasa algo? – Izaya sonrió ante esto. Él hacia apuestas internas para ver si lograba sacar la verdad de este manojo de nervios que correspondía al nombre de Heiwajima Shizuo.

“Piensa, Shizuo. Dile algo que sea útil.” – Se dijo mentalmente él mismo. No podía decirle que estaba ahí porque lo iban a tirar a la calle y que en una circunstancia normal siquiera se hubiera acercado ahí. Él puso su cabeza a pensar en una buena excusa que pareciera altruista para este sujeto que le daba la impresión que leía su mente.

Quiero ayudar a las parejas infértiles a tener hijos. – Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa ligera.

¿Ah, sí? ¿No será que estás leyendo el letrero que está detrás de mí de casualidad~? – Izaya suspiró con desgano, aguantando la risa.

Está bien. Estoy aquí porque necesito el dinero y si no lo consigo estaré en la calle en 24 horas. – Admitió el rubio al verse atrapado.

Así está mejor~. ¿En serio te dejarán en la calle? ¿Por qué va a pasar eso? – No parecía mala idea ponerse a conversar con el pobre desesperado que tenía en frente. Aún tenía que quedarse una hora más trabajando en la clínica.

Porque… Porque debo todo el mes de renta y mi casero es muy estricto. Una vez me echó por un día entero. Fue horrible... – Contó Shizuo.

¿E-En serio? ¿Y por qué no buscas departamento en otra parte? – Cuestionó el pelinegro con incredulidad.

Porque solo él me cobra 20,000 yenes al mes… Es relativamente barato en comparación a otros lados. – Suspiró Shizuo.

Ya veo. Es cierto, normalmente te cobran 100,000 por mes y qué decir cuando compras un departamento. Está bien, inventaré algo decente en la forma. Por ahora ve y haz lo tuyo allá. ¿Ves esa habitación de ahí? Tienes que dejar una muestra. – Indicó Izaya levantándose de su asiento.

¿Así nada más? Hablas como alguien que conozco… - Era como escuchar a Shinra hace poco por el teléfono.

No es algo difícil, tienes revistas allá de todos los tipos para tus exigencias. – Izaya se quedó curioso al escuchar lo segundo que había dicho Shizuo, pero optó por no preguntar y pasar su atención a ingresar los datos del nuevo donante en el sistema.

Entiendo… - Shizuo caminó hacia la habitación y se encerró sin decir nada más.


	2. Felicitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subiendo el segundo capítulo de una vez, probablemente en unas horas suba el tercero y de ahí me plantaré hasta la otra semana~.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Shizuo había entrado en la habitación y todavía no había señal de que fuera a salir pronto. Por un momento, Izaya llegó a pensar que podría estar muerto o algo por estilo, ya que eso sería lo único que podría explicar el silencio que se respiraba en el ambiente. Por esto, rápidamente él se levantó de su puesto para ir en busca de Shizuo.

Disculpa, Shizuo-san… ¿Sigues vivo? – Izaya tocó levemente la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

¡Ah, qué problema! ¡Tendré que llamar a la otra chica para que me ayude a sacarlo! ¡Quizás se desmayó! – Dijo el recepcionista en voz alta a propósito para captar la atención del que estaba adentro.

¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! – La puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, dejando pasar un poco la cabeza de Shizuo.

Entonces me estabas escuchando perfectamente. ¿Por qué no respondías? – Izaya pidió una explicación, acercándose un poco a la puerta.

Porque estaba ocupado obviamente. – Dijo Shizuo mirándolo mal.

¿Todavía…? Eso no debería durar tanto. No me digas que ya tienes impotencia a tan temprana edad. – Se burló el recepcionista.

¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡No es eso! Es que no… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Solo no molestes! – Gritó Shizuo muy fastidiado.

¿Es que no…? ¿Qué pasa? Si no me dices, no te puedo ayudar. Ya sabes, ellos toman en cuenta hasta la duración. Si demoras mucho entonces no te aceptarán. – Dijo Izaya solo molestando, de cualquier forma de eso último ni él estaba seguro.

Él solo era un recepcionista después de todo.

¿De verdad…? Lo que pasa es que no puedo acabar… - Shizuo soltó la verdad. Ni siquiera las revistas que él consideraba que eran buenas en su forma podían ayudarlo. Si  ellos le hubieran dado ese envase para llevárselo a su casa, todo hubiera sido más fácil porque podría hacer eso sin problemas. Pero no, la vida siempre tenía que molestarlo de alguna manera.

¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? Nos está separando una puerta. ¿Sabes? – Izaya estaba por decirle que mejor viniera mañana, pero Shizuo habló de nuevo.

Si… Lo sé. – Shizuo no soportaría volver a hacer todo esto el día siguiente. Por ello, abrió la puerta para dejar ver su gran “problema” a Izaya.

Uuhh… Qué doloroso es quedarte a medio camino. – Dijo Izaya entendiendo que Shizuo se había quedado sin inspiración en la recta final con una erección del tamaño de la Luna. No poder calmar aquello podría ser una gran tortura que no se la desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos y eso que él era sumamente rencoroso.

Ya lo entiendes. No es que esté impotente, idiota. Ahora déjame solo. – Shizuo volvió a la silla con dolor.

Si, ya sé que no mentías. Pero… - Izaya se sentó con aburrimiento en el suelo ante los ojos perplejos de Shizuo, quien no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

¿Pero…? – El rubio vio como la mano de Izaya se extendió hacia su parte baja casi conteniendo la respiración.

¿Acaso iba a hacer lo que él estaba pensando?

No, eso era imposible.

Ambos eran hombres y eso era muy extraño.

Yo me quiero ir temprano y tú eres el único donante en toda la clínica. No hay nadie además de nosotros. – El recepcionista esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica entre tanto rodeaba suavemente con sus dedos el miembro ajeno. De inmediato, una frialdad se desplazó por la espalda de Shizuo quien no esperaba un toque como ese en aquella parte tan sensible. Casi le aliviaba el dolor que sentía, pero por otro lado le perturbaba que un hombre le estuviera dando ese placer.

Considera esto como un premio por tu dura batalla por venir hasta aquí. Digamos que me caes bien y por eso haré esto. – Claramente, Izaya mentía en la mitad de lo que decía. Para ser exactos, amaba esa expresión de estupor que Shizuo hacia cuando acariciaba con celeridad la zona. Ya se podía ver el líquido pre-seminal escurriendo por los dedos de Izaya, cuando Shizuo no había podido lograrlo antes.

¡Para! ¡No nece-necesito qu-…! ¡Mhhgm! – Shizuo trató de alejarlo, pero Izaya presionó su pulgar sobre la cima de su pene.

Jajajaja. ¿Estás seguro? Me parece que comenzamos a tener resultados. Me dijiste que necesitabas 20,000 yenes para evitar quedar en la calle. ¿No? Necesitarías al menos 4 frascos con muestras muy buenas para lograr tu meta. – Él tomó un frasco de los que habían disponibles y los dejó cerca de él para cuando llegara el momento.

¡Voy a matarte! – La pobre víctima de las “buenas” intenciones se levantó dispuesto a tomar a Izaya por el cuello y estrangularlo, sin embargo, un apretón repentino en sus testículos le obligó a detenerse.

Así que para colmo eres así de feroz. No, no puedes matarme aún. Estamos recolectando muestras, procura portarte bien para ver si ambos podemos irnos de una buena vez~. – Izaya aumentó la velocidad de sus masajes, sin soltar el frasco que tenía en su otra mano.

V-Voy a asesinarte por e-esto… - Gruñó Shizuo antes de que derramara el contenido de su furiosa excitación en el frasco que Izaya puso en medio, justo en el momento indicado.

Vaya. ¿Tan bueno fue, Shizu-chan~? – Izaya se rió a carcajadas.  Era la primera vez que él hacía algo así para otro hombre y dudaba mucho que hubiera sido tan excelente como para llegar a ese resultado. Solo quería fastidiarlo un poco, Izaya no esperaba que llegara hasta el final.

¡Si tocas a alguien de esa forma, no puedes esperar otra cosa! ¡Claro que va a reaccionar! – Dijo sin aliento Shizuo, no tenía fuerza para moverse porque sus piernas se sentían un poco cansadas.

¿O sea que estás diciendo que un hombre no puede excitarte? – Izaya había detectado un reto en las palabras de Shizuo. Su ego no le permitía dejar pasar aquello, incluso cuando se tratara de otro hombre.  

Con mirada sombría y molesta, Izaya aprovechó la ligera debilidad  de Shizuo para sujetarlo de la cintura y con su otro brazo dejarlo de cara a la pared sobre el respaldar de la silla. Shizuo se tensó al percatarse de lo fácil que había sido para Izaya ponerlo en esa posición y levantó la pierna para patearlo, lamentablemente de esa forma solo se puso más al descubierto para su asaltante.   

Es perfecto que tú mismo hagas los honores de ponerte en bandeja de plata para mí. ¿Debo tomar eso como que te gusto o algo así? – Él empujó la pierna de Shizuo sobre el brazo de la silla y puso presión sobre ella para mantenerlo quieto.

Dudo que le puedas gustar a alguien, maldita rata de alcantarilla. – Respondió Shizuo furioso. Su propio pantalón le impedía dar otra patada y más ahora que este estaba siendo bajado por una suave mano desde su parte posterior.

Qué cruel eres, Shizuo-san~. Espera, ese nombre es muy difícil de pronunciar en momentos como este. ¿Qué tal si te llamo, Shizu-chan~? – Pidió Izaya buscando el segundo frasco con dificultad por los forcejeos de Shizuo.

¡Si te atreves a llamarme así, te juro que te estrellaré contra una pared! ¡Y ya suéltame de una maldita vez! ¡Tienes la desgraciada muestra! ¡Quítate! –Shizuo lo empujó hacia atrás con torpeza para librarse del peso de Izaya, usando su cabeza como arma para golpear la nariz de este.

¡¿Tienes que ser tan violento?! ¡Eso dolió! – El adolorido hombre metió la mano dentro de la camisa de Shizuo para piñizcar uno de los pezones de este como venganza. Sin embargo, la respuesta que salió de la boca del Heiwajima no fue precisamente un insulto, sino un gemido lo bastante audible para Izaya.

Jeh~. ¿No habías dicho que un hombre no podía excitarte? Ni siquiera te he tocado mucho para que sueltes semejante “felicitación” para mí.  – Izaya hizo la observación con una clara burla. Por contraste, Shizuo no sabía qué decir de ese gemido, no había sido algo que él hubiera dejado ir por voluntad propia. Simplemente salió del fondo de su ser cuando Izaya lo tocó de esa manera.

¡Y lo sostengo! Ahora muévete si no quieres terminar con otra herida y-… - Cuando estaba por alejarse de la silla, su miembro había comenzado nuevamente a despertarse por más difícil que fuera de creer para él.

¿Había sido por “eso” último que había hecho Izaya?


	3. Fantasía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin me digné a corregir el tercer capítulo XD.

Jajajaja, eso te pasa por golpearme. Diviértete lidiando con tu segundo gran problema del día. – Izaya hablaba raro por estar tapándose su ya no tan sangrante nariz.

¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡No puedo irme así…! – Shizuo se tocó la frente con desgano, esto dolía un poco. No tanto como al principio, pero seguía siendo una gran molestia.

¿Mi culpa? Hace un momento dijiste que seguías sosteniendo que yo no había provocado nada. ¿Por qué tengo la culpa, Shizu-chan? – Respondió sin más él.

Porque lo digo. No hiciste nada en mí, pero tienes la culpa y punto. – Dictaminó Shizuo.

¡Eso no tiene sentido! Como sea… Mejor ve vistiéndote, ya voy a cerrar. – Él quería ver las caras de las personas cuando vieran a Shizuo con su nueva erección paseando por la calle. Ya podía visualizar la etiqueta de pervertido en la frente de Shizuo que se le quedaría por el resto de su vida mientras siguiera viviendo en aquella ciudad.

¡No puedes dejarme así en la calle…! – Ok, ya Shizuo podía ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy malas para él. Si tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con alguien conocido en la calle de esa forma, entonces su reputación empeoraría más de lo que ya estaba.

Bien, te lo dejaré más sencillo con solo dos opciones. Uno: sigues con eso de que yo no hice nada pero tengo de igual manera la culpa y te vas de aquí, así como estás; o dos: aceptas que yo lo provoqué y te ayudo a salir de esta sin que quedes como un pervertido ante la sociedad. Elige. – Izaya se sentó en otra silla mientras limpiaba la sangre que seguía corriendo desde su nariz.

Con cualquiera de las dos opciones quedo como un pervertido ante la sociedad si lo pienso profundamente… ¿Qué tal si agrego la tercera opción? Yo me quedo aquí y termino por mí mismo. – Shizuo se acomodó el pantalón con dolor y echó a Izaya de la habitación para su sorpresa.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa…?! Como quieras, te doy quince minutos. Si no terminas cuando pase ese tiempo, te dejaré encerrado y mañana cuando todos lleguen diré que eres un ladrón que se metió a robar. – Se pudo escuchar como los pasos enfadados de Izaya se alejaban hasta la recepción.

Él estaba por fin solo otra vez en la habitación.

Esto debería ser fácil, no es peor que antes… - Shizuo se puso _manos a la obra_ apenas sintió que estaba solo. Su pensamiento se centró en hacer lo mismo que había hecho Izaya antes, pero la sensación no era igual de placentera. Seguía faltando algo que no comprendía qué era y si no lo descubría pronto, mañana estaría en una celda por robo a una clínica de esperma.

Nada más pensar en el título del cargo era absurdo.

¿Quién demonios se metería a robar esperma para empezar?

Seguramente nadie que no fuera un pervertido. O al menos, eso es lo que pensarían los que escucharan la noticia.

Vamos, rápido. Quiero irme ya a mi casa. – Él no entendía cómo las cosas habían terminado así de disparatadas con el recepcionista. No obstante, su parte baja comenzaba a pensar que hacía falta ese individuo en aquel sitio.

“¡Usa tu imaginación, maldita sea!” – Shizuo se concentró como si su vida dependiera de ello. De pronto, el ambiente cambió dentro de su cabeza dejándolo con su fantasía favorita. Una mujer mayor con delantal y mirada gentil lo observaba con ternura mientras se acercaba con el objetivo de desaparecer todos sus problemas de la faz de la Tierra.

Sí, eso era lo que tenía que haber estado faltando.

Él estaba tan nervioso que no había podido pensar eróticamente en sus propios gustos con tranquilidad.

La mujer mayor sujetó con firmeza su falo para darle un jalón que era protagonizado en la vida real por su mano, pero en su fantasía era ejecutado por aquel ángel que él consideraba caído del cielo. Veía como aquella fémina friccionaba una y otra vez, aproximando sus labios hasta su cuello para posiblemente susurrarle algo tierno pero sensual.

Shizuuuu-chan~, date la vuelta para que pueda hacerte disfrutar más. – En vez de salir una femenina voz de la mujer, en su lugar apareció la voz del recepcionista que tanto empezaba a odiar.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No arruines mi fantasía con tu presencia! – Shizuo destrozó el brazo de la silla por el horror causado por la repentina aparición de Izaya en medio de lo mejor de su fantasía. Poco faltaba para que él se pusiera a llorar de la estupefacción, tal vez hasta tendría que ir a psicólogo después de esto. Una _pulga_ absorbía sus buenas fantasías y las reemplazaba por cosas abominables que nada tenían que ver con él.

Si, el nombre de pulga le iba de anillo al dedo a ese maldito que se había aventurado a llamarlo _Shizu-chan_ en su cara.

…

…

…

Shizuo bajó su mirada en dirección a su regazo con más espanto que antes al percibir otra sensación familiar en él.

No puede ser… Ese tipo de seguro me hizo algo. – El problema se había multiplicado por dos, por así decirlo, ya que su extensión estaba como cuando Izaya llegó la primera vez.

¿Sería posible que esto fuera  a causa de escuchar la frase rara de Izaya en su fantasía?

_Shizuuuu-chan~, date la vuelta para que pueda hacerte disfrutar más._

La mente Shizuo repetía la frase ficticia, dándole unos escalofríos que eran disfrutables para su fogoso cuerpo. Él tragó saliva inconscientemente, pasando su mano por el sitio que Izaya había piñizcado antes y ese _algo_ que lo encendía volvió aparecer. Su sistema nervioso le estaba diciendo lo qué era _eso_ que hacia la diferencia.

Si, era la magia de esos dedos.

 _Magia_ y nada más que magia.

Solamente algo sobrenatural podría explicar que alejaran su fantasía predilecta para introducir a ese individuo perjudicial que llevaba apenas una hora de conocer. Esa magia maligna se había apoderado de su cerebro y destruía la poca razón que le quedaba de todo ese horrible día. Y para rematar, en lo pésimo de toda esa pesadilla, Heiwajima Shizuo no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo siguiente que la mano del desvergonzado estaba por hacer cuando lo interrumpió.

Tendría que estar demente para exteriorizar eso que estaba por decir en alta voz ahora que los quince minutos habían pasado.

Más te vale que hayas terminado porque si no mañana tú v-… - Antes de que Izaya pudiera terminar la amenaza, una mano lo jaló hacia el interior de la habitación.

S-Si me asesinas aquí, habrá mucha evidencia en tu contra. – El pelinegro manifestó desde el sitio en donde Shizuo lo tenía acorralado.

No he dicho que te voy a asesinar. Termina lo que empezaste y si no lo haces, de verdad te asesinaré. – Sentenció el rubio viendo como el desconcierto golpeaba al menor. Izaya estaba al tanto de que no tenía idea de cómo seguir desde donde había quedado, porque su pensamiento inicial era solo fastidiar a Shizuo hasta que huyera con la cola entre las patas.

Esto era algo que él no había previsto.

Hey… Te estoy hablando, idiota. – Lo llamó Shizuo.

No me llamo idiota, Shizu-chan. – Se quejó el otro.

Es verdad, no sé cómo demonios te llamas, pulga. – Shizuo por fin se percataba de ese singular detalle.

Preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre que es Izaya en vez de pulga. – Corrigió Izaya.

Primero llámame Shizuo-san de nuevo y lo pensaré. – Condicionó el rubio.

No, primero muerto~. – Contestó el más bajo apartándolo un poco.

Tú… - El asesinato volvía a ser la mejor opción de todas para Shizuo.

Y pensándolo un poco mejor ahora, este era otro detalle importante que Shizuo conocía de la persona que tenía en frente además de su nombre. Izaya parecía ser la clase de persona que le gusta llevar hasta el límite de la paciencia a la gente para verlos perder la cabeza. Este tipo de sujetos eran los que no le gustaban.

Irónicamente…

Bien, podía pensar en ello después de que todas sus neuronas no estuvieran concentradas en la actividad de su entrepierna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien sabe qué pasará con estos dos ahora que uno no tiene de cómo seguir apropiadamente y el otro ya ha mandado a volar la razón solo para salir de su segundo “problema” del día XD.


End file.
